


From This Moment On

by OddyNoxious



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Animal Torture, Chemical Engineering, Don't think too much into it it's for funsies, M/M, Needles, Not Proofread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddyNoxious/pseuds/OddyNoxious
Summary: Alexander sings alone in his lab.
Relationships: Implied Caustic | Alexander Nox/Luc Paquette, Implied Caustic | Alexander Nox/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 16





	From This Moment On

**Author's Note:**

> Come join my Caustane server if you'd like!
> 
> https://discord.gg/JfagGZb

//cw for needles and some animal torture

Perhaps it was silly of him, to collect human objects. Caustic once would proclaim how humanity-  _ the goodness of others _ \- was just a word. This was still true, but it had a different context now. Each plant he placed and each item he collected ever so slowly was turning his house into a home. Getting settled into the life of a legend was hard, especially getting into a new arena. 

Records were a fickle thing- a piece of technology from eons ago, but Octavio  _ insisted  _ the sound quality was better. Whatever, it didn’t matter. Music was merely sound waves meant to pleasure the ear and produce dopamine. It was an entirely human production- beginning with the drum or primitive man and now the AI-produced and branded sounds of the future.

Octavio bought him a few records, against his will. Bought him a player as well, set it up in his lab despite Caustic’s repeated protests. He should have broken it in front of him, honestly. Maybe the stupid little speedster would have gotten the message. 

Music was... not his thing, but it was something to let play in the background as he worked. It was always work with Caustic- the next project, the next test subject, the next result. Few things in life gave him greater pleasure than watching one’s demise. 

Octavio bought him three records- one of them stocked with old, terrible music from the 20th century man. When he asked Octavio why he picked it out, the speedster taunted, “because you’re old as shit and probably like old music. I don’t know.”

Caustic kept the record player in a corner of his lab, setting the needle down on the disc, and letting it spin. In an attempt to return to some form of normalcy, he continued his dastardly experiments in his lab. It was a joy, really, with Octavio asleep in his own room, his tests should go undisturbed now. 

“Yes, now you're gone,” he’s a huge sap, sometimes. It’s an unconscious reaction, singing as he moves towards his cages, pulling out one of the guinea pigs. Caustic is a private fellow by nature, any ounce of weakness that could befall him was a damage to his personal image. Singing is a sign of humanity- a sign of kindness. Yet, he can’t help but think of the engineer’s face and sweet tenor tone as he sings. It was something he always remembered fondly, singing songs with Luc and Luc alone, in a duet. His companion was gone, though. His lowly, terrible baritone found itself reverbing off the walls of his lab with no one to join.    
  
“And from this moment on, I'll be cry-ing, cry-ing,” Caustic’s hands clutch down onto the pig, holding it in place on one of his lab counters. Oh, it’s already screaming. This is a return to form. His Test Subjects always screamed before their untimely end, begging him for the end.    
  
“Crying, crying, yeah, crying, crying,” Caustic takes the syringe between his metal fingers, implanting it into the rodent, watching as his poison left the vial with the press of the plunger. He’s lost in the mindless act, holding it down as the venom takes hold. The song keeps him company through the ordeal, as the pig falls into numbness, staring at him with terrified eyes.

  
The last lyric comes, and Caustic cranes his head back as he sings, “Awooohhhver youuuu.” The  _ you  _ part of the song is drawn out, and before Caustic can stop it, he’s  _ howling _ . The scientist snaps his head down and clamps his mouth shut, feeling… quite embarrassed with himself. 

He hoped no one heard.


End file.
